immortalfortressfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Fortress Wiki
Unless we hear anything otherwise, the Immortal Fortress ARG has concluded and the puppetmasters have stepped out from behind the curtain. For more information, see the Endgame. But all is not over! The Immortal Fortress Discord channel lives on as a community, with lots of cool people getting together to talk about a lot of cool things! ATTENTION NEW VISITORS The glyph font we all have come to know and love has made multiple appearances since the ARG's completion, being seen not only on [https://twitter.com/emmettfurey/status/1002849477936365568 merchandise at the Stream of Many Eyes] but as an in-game element in streams such as the [http://www.twitch.com/rivalswaterdeep Rivals of Waterdeep] game on 6/2. Immortal Fortress TrueType font, created by David Flor - DOWNLOAD Welcome to the Immortal Fortress Wiki This site covers everything about the "Immortal Fortress" / "No Stone Unturned" alternate reality game that is based on Dungeons and Dragons. To join our adventures, please visit our Discord channel ! If you do follow along and participate in the game on Twitter, all tweets relating to this game should be tagged with the #NoStoneUnturned hashtag so they can be acknowledged by the "powers that be". Disclaimer This Wikia is maintained by the members of "Team Volo", fans of Dungeons and Dragons. It is not directly affiliated with the Dungeons and Dragons brand or anyone at Wizards of the Coast, and any and all intellectual property relating to Dungeons and Dragons is property of Wizards of the Coast. This site, as a fan site, only uses: * Images and content provided by "in game" entities as part of the alternate reality game experience. * Images and content included in the [http://dnd.wizards.com/articles/features/fan-site-kit Dungeons and Dragons Fan Site Kit], with permission. * Images and content created manually by the "Team Volo" crew. Copyright notice is at the bottom of this page. Please don't sue us. We mean well. Introduction To get up to speed on how it all began, read the Introduction and join in on the Active Puzzles. Active Puzzles Unless we hear anything otherwise, the Immortal Fortress ARG has concluded and the puppetmasters have stepped out from behind the curtain. For more information, see the Endgame. Puzzles that are fully solved are listed on the Solved Puzzles page. Important Links These are the external links that will come up most often... Immortal Fortress website - http://www.immortalfortress.com/ What can technically be called the "official" website of the game, this is where all solutions are verified as correct by the "powers that be". Immortal Fortress Twitter - http://www.twitter.com/immortal4tress As above, this is the "official" Twitter account, used to relay clues from an agent of the "Sage of Shadowdale", Elminster Aumar. Adam Glover, a.k.a. Volothamp Geddarm Twitter - http://www.twitter.com/glovers_travels This is the Twitter account of an Adam Glover, who appears to be having somewhat of an identity crisis. Thanks to the abilities of "Team Volo", we were able to arrange the casting of a spell that allowed him to recover his memory and identify as Volothamp Geddarm. Adam Glover's Yelp reviews - https://www.yelp.com/... This was the first set of clues in the game, which provided information on the ten dead drops as well as at least one clue used later in the game. Adam Glover's Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/glovers_travels/ So far this has been used for two separate puzzles relating to the Spell Components needed to get Adam's memory back. Press ARGNet - Dungeons and Dragons Explores the Forgotten Realms of ARGs, posted 5/25 comicbook.com - [http://comicbook.com/gaming/2018/05/04/dungeons-and-dragons-arg/ New 'Dungeons & Dragons' Adventure Takes Place in the Real World], posted 5/4 comicbook.com - [http://comicbook.com/gaming/2018/05/11/dungeons-and-dragons-arg-update/ 'Dungeons & Dragons' Sends Out More Mysterious Keys and Clues for Real World Game], posted 5/11 Bleeding Cool - Dungeons & Dragons is Playing a Social Media Adventure with Fans, posted 5/11 Team Volo I am the very model of a #NoStoneUnturned helpful therial I’ve spell components verbal and somatic and material I know the glyphs of Elminster but the ciphers are mysterial With shields and clues and lots of symbols multiserial I’m very well acquainted too, with planes like the ethereal We’ve delved into the photos, and #TeamVolo’s near-asterial About the puzzles given we have proposed in chat many a guess And we cannot stop wondering and it is quite a source of stress… (lyrics compliments of @CarolineTheGeek) This Wikia is put together and maintained by representatives of what we affectionately call #TeamVolo. To join our adventures, please visit our Discord channel! And for some of our weirder behind-the-scenes shenanigans, please visit the Memories page. If you do follow along on Twitter, all tweets relating to this game should be tagged with the #NoStoneUnturned hashtag so they can be acknowledged by the "powers that be". This page is managed primarily by David Flor, a.k.a. "DLIMedia" on Discord, or @BrainClouds on Twitter. Copyright Notice DUNGEONS & DRAGONS, D&D, Wizards of the Coast, Forgotten Realms, the dragon ampersand, Player’s Handbook, Monster Manual, Dungeon Master’s Guide, D&D Adventurers League, all other Wizards of the Coast product names, and their respective logos are trademarks of Wizards of the Coast in the USA and other countries. All characters and their distinctive likenesses are property of Wizards of the Coast. This material is protected under the copyright laws of the United States of America. Any reproduction or unauthorized use of the material or artwork contained herein is prohibited without the express written permission of Wizards of the Coast. Latest activity Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Behind the Scenes Bloopers